Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett/2007-06-11
ARNOLD AND HELGA Question :In the Jungle Movie, are Helga and Arnold really awkward around each other until he tells her how he feels about her in the end? Or do they act the way they usually do in the series all throughout the movie? Craig Bartlett :They act the way they always do -- she's putting up her front again. Question :The April Fools Day episode was made way after the first movie, but does it mean that it happened after the movie chronologically? I found that a lot of the characters (mainly Helga and Arnold) were a bit OOC in it so i was just wondering. Craig Bartlett :We wrote it after the Arnold Movie, so to us, it was afterward. Question :Does Arnold go back to his old life after the Jungle Movie or does he stay with his parents? Craig Bartlett :We never decided! If we had made the Jungle movie and then more episodes, it would have been the first thing to figure out. Question :Is it only Gerald who finds out about Arnold and Helga, or do the rest of the people find out as well? Craig Bartlett :By that point, most people would have to notice. The kids would start teasing them about it, I guess. Question :How does Arnold confront Helga about his feelings for her? Is it going to be dramatic like the way she confessed to him in the first movie? Or will it be after the movie's climax, where everything's sort of okay already? Does he go about it just as passionately as Helga did? (I REALLY want to know this one, haha!) Craig Bartlett :It was definitely a big scene. But he's not as "passionate" as Helga. Question :Does Arnold give Helga a long kiss? Or is it short and sweet? Craig Bartlett :It was short and sweet -- they were in a hurry, as usual. THE PATAKIS Question :How does Helga look like when she's 15? Does she still have the pigtails? Does she still wear her pink bow and pink dress? Did she get rid of her unibrow? Craig Bartlett :She dressed more tough -- wore a grungy cap over her bow. Same monobrow. Question :Does the series also show what Arnold looks like at 15? If so, does he look the same, only taller? Did his hairstyle change in any way? Craig Bartlett :We never got to that. All we had decided was that he'd moved away. Question :Do other Hey Arnold characters appear in the show? Like Gerald, Harold, Sid or Stinky? What about Lila, Phoebe and Rhonda? Craig Bartlett :Everybody would have been in it. Question :How old was Helga when Arnold moved away? Craig Bartlett :They're fifteen in the show, and we hadn't decided yet when he moved. Recently, I suppose... Question :Are Helga and Arnold a couple in the series? Craig Bartlett :Nope, they're broken up. OTHER CHARACTERS Question :I've always been fond of the whole Rhonda/Harold as well as the Rhonda/Curly pairing. Will she end up with either of them? If so, which one? And which pairing do you prefer? Craig Bartlett :I think Rhonda would end up with Harold. Curly's too weird for a relationship, especially with someone as high-maintenance as Rhonda. Question :Do Phoebe and Gerald have a thing for each other? (I know this question was kinda stupid, but I just wanted to know for sure XD) Craig Bartlett :Oh yeah. Question :Did Arnold's crush on Lila really end in the episode Timberly loves Arnold? Craig Bartlett :That was it, as far as I was concerned. I wanted to finish his infatuation with Lila in time for the movies. Question :Is there really no hope for the Jungle Movie? I mean, it doesn't have to be a movie, but will we ever know what really happens? Craig Bartlett :I don't know. Nick owns the scripts and the rights to the characters, so I'd have to do any further version of it with them, and they are not interested in HA! very much right now. Question :What happened to Ernie and Lola? Craig Bartlett :Good question! We never planned anything more... Question :Does Grandpa know about Helga's love for Arnold? Craig Bartlett :Oh yeah. He's seen enough to know what she's up to. Question :Is Lila really Little Miss Perfect? Or does she have some deep dark secret that no one knows about? Is she evil? Craig Bartlett :I don't think she's evil -- she means well. But she does have a deeply suppressed dark side. Question :What's your favorite Hey Arnold! episode? In terms of touching episodes, mine would be Pigeon Man and Arnold's Thanksgiving. If it's for the Helga-centered ones, I really liked Helga on the Couch. I also liked the What's Opera, Arnold? episode a lot. I just want to know which ones you liked the most as well. :) Craig Bartlett :Those are all favorites of mine. I also like the two parents eps, Parents Day and the Journal. I like April Fools, the Parrot, Monkey Business, Mr. Hyunh goes Country, School Play, Eugene Eugene, Partners, all the musical ones. Category:Craig Bartlett Category:Chats and interviews